The Geek and the Jock
by Internal-Suffering
Summary: Ruby is a bully. Sapphire is a victim. Ruby is an open book. Sapphire holds many dark secrets. Ruby's Popular. Sapphire is not. But will these two opposite find love through all the misfortune? Rated T for abuse, anxiety, depression, bullying, and strong language. SU Human High School AU
1. Prologue

"Yes!" Ruby cheered as the ball went neatly into the net. It was a clean shot, and they needed one more. Currently, the score was 2-2. Ruby never could end things off with a tie.

"Jasper!" She called out to the largely athletically built girl across the court. She passed her the ball and Ruby caught it. She dived in between players, she jumped over others. Being a smaller player had its advantages.

As the clock counted down, Ruby noticed only 5 seconds remained. She picked up the pace and made the shot.

4 Seconds. She held her breath.

3, Her eyes glared daggers at the ball as it danced along the ring of the net.

2, They couldn't lose! The had come too far!

1, Her hands were practically pruned with sweat.

0, The ball rolled in at the last remaining second.

The right side of the crowd was hysteric. They shot to their feet like rockets and chanted. Ruby felt as multiple arms grabbed her from under and lifted her off her feet. She was a star player to the team, and they knew it.

Ruby looked around. Life couldn't be better.

* * *

"Worthless!" The words rang through Sapphire's head as he spat them out. She could feel his foot driving into her stomach, but the pain was becoming numb. Her arms stung as he roughly grabbed her wrist. The dried up blood from the night before broke away and blood seeped through her shirt.

"You're the reason!" He yelled in her face. The emotional pain was the largest source of her suffering at the moment. "Maybe if you weren't such a failure-" The man was cut short as the phone rang. He dropped her to the ground and for the first time, Sapphire realized she was crying.

He picked up the phone and started idle conversation. He talked in a cheerful manner as if he hadn't just beat his daughter. She rushed to her room, his voice remained in the kitchen.

Her hair had come undone, she quickly fixed the blue locks to cover her eyes. Her clothes were bloodstained, and on a day she decided to wear white. Ironic.

Her mask fell as the smile slipped away. Tears escaped and her emotions ran away. She was going through- what she liked to call it- The Silent Suffering. She couldn't tell a soul what was happening.

Sapphire looked around. Life couldn't be worse.


	2. Ruby

The day after the big game, Ruby woke up to sore muscles. She groaned as her hand shot out to slap the button atop the alarm. As the blaring siren finally silenced, Ruby rolled out of bed. Her feet hit the floor with a loud "Thump."

She slipped into a pair of athletic shorts and tank top. Her brown, curly locks were a mess. She struggled to put them in a bandana, not bothering to try to brush them.

Her eyes passed over the picture on her nightstand. She picked it up, observing the slightly burnt picture. The edges were tinged from fire and smoke, but the majority of the picture survived. It was the only thing that had.

Her eyes hardened as she forced the tears back down. She placed the picture face-down on the dresser and grabbed her bag. She took a deep breath and walked down the hallway.

Her heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty house. Her aunt was usually away on business. She put a pop-tart in the toaster and waited. She pulled out her slightly dented phone and powered it on.

Just as the phone turned on and the pop-tarts finished, Ruby heard the tires of Jasper's car pull into her driveway. She placed the Pop-Tart between her teeth, put her phone in her pocket, grabbed her bag, and slipped on a pair of running shoes before dashing out the doorway.

"I'm here!" She cried as she jumped through the open window of the car. Her Pop-tart smashed as her face was smashed against the seat.

Amethyst burst out laughing, "But your legs aren't." She continued to laugh as Jasper let out a small growl.

"Can't you ever just open the door?!" She fiercely asked. Ruby gave a cheeky smile, with a Pop-Tart covered face, and pulled the rest of her body through the window. Jasper sighed in annoyance as Amethyst calmed down.

"Great game last night Rubes!" Amethyst complimented. The mere thought of Beach City High defeating Homeworld High last night was exciting! Their enemies had once attempted to buy the school. But thanks to the students coming together, they were able to keep the school. Now whenever they faced off in sports, clubs, or any other team, it was personal.

"Thanks, Ames," Ruby smiled and looked back towards her phone. The rest of the ride was silent, but in a comfortable way.

As the girls reached Beach City High, Amethyst started to get excited.

"It's Friday! Last day of Hell!" Amethyst clearly didn't enjoy school. But she did enjoy seeing a certain someone.

"But Amethyst," Ruby said with a smirk as she acted innocent. " You won't get to see pearl for two whole days!" She dramatically emphasized her words as Amethyst silently shot daggers at the chocolate skinned girl. Her unnatural purple hair flowed over her shoulders.

Amethyst was Ruby's height. She had dyed her hair purple, adding a bit of edge to her look. She had a lighter tone of skin than Ruby, but fairly dark. Her oversized tank tops and cut up leggings gave off an "I-Don't-Care" Impression.

Jasper was the opposite of both girls. She had tanned skin from spending all of her summers on the outdoor court . Her long blonde hair flowed just till the end of her back. She wore an athletic tank top like Ruby and leggings like Amethyst. She had a physical build like both Amethyst and Ruby. That was about their only similarities.

"Alright ladies, enough. Let's go." Jasper sighed. She got out of the vehicle, a bitch look took up her face. She exited the vehicle, parking lot went silent as the three girls exited the vehicle. Though Ruby and Amethyst's appearances could be deceiving, they could pack a punch. Jaspers footsteps practically shook the ground as she walked into the school. The crowds parted, and the whispers started.

Ruby had never been a fan of the attention. She didn't enjoy the rumors, the hate, or the hundred eyes watching and judging her every move.

The attention just… fell on her. She didn't intend it or want it. It just came to her. Her short and fit physical appearance, her crazy, wild brown hair, she stood out in a crowd. Always did, always will.

As Ruby was lost in thought, she didn't notice the girl walk in front of her. She tripped over the girl's ankles and dove to the ground. Bringing her hands above her head, she only ended up doing a somersault. Whereas the girl landed flat on her face.

Her books and papers were scattered. Light blue hair had been moved from her eyes. Her frail hands moved them back into place, not giving Ruby a chance to look at them. She collected her books and stood up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The halls were silent. As Ruby was about to scream, she noticed the scratches along her arms. She made out a slight handprint on her face. Ruby took in the mystery girl's appearance.

She was beautiful. Her skin was slightly lighter than Ruby's. Her soft pink lips, small frame, and the hands. They were minuscule compared to Ruby's! The hair in the girl's eyes struck her curiosity. She slowly reached and to brush away the girl's bangs.

The girl flinched, making Ruby pull her hand back. She bowed her head and clutched her books as if she were bracing for a hit.

"Watch it next time." She girl nodded, before running off after another girl.

Lapis.

"Hey!" Jasper called out to the 2 girls. Much like the girl, Lapis had a small frame. She was taller than Ruby but shorter than Jasper. Her hair was a few shades darker than the mystery girls. "How's your friend?" She asked Lapis.

Lapis didn't bother responding. She turned on her heel and walked to her locker. Jasper tensed as Lapis put her hand on mystery girl's back.

Ruby slightly snickered at her friend, but couldn't help feel a tang of anger that Lapis knew the new girl better than she did.

"Alright tiger," She teased Jasper earning a glare. "I'll see you guys after class." And with that said, she waved goodbye to Amethyst and Jasper.

Ruby entered the class and threw her things on her desk. She sat down and laid her head against the cool wood desk.

She heard the teacher walk in and discuss something with someone else. She didn't bother looking up, the teacher would know she was here.

"Class," Mrs. Yellow Diamond announced. "Welcome,Sapphire. She will be joining us from on. Since she's new, please make her feel welcome."

Ruby's head shot up as soon as she heard new. She saw the girl from earlier standing there clutching her books in her hands tightly. Sapphire's bangs completely covered her eyes, once again striking Ruby's curiosity.

As Ruby heard the next 6 words that sealed her fate, she took in a small gasp.

"You can sit next to Ruby."


End file.
